All His Own
by Petchricor
Summary: Stanley is less than pleased that Dipper wrote in his journal, and he's not at all quiet about his distaste


**After watching _Not What He Seems_ I just wanted to see Dipper and Stanley getting along (assuming that's which one it is, it's so confusing). Enjoy~  
**

* * *

"It wasn't yours, you had no right to write in my journal!" Stanley scolded Dipper at the bottom of the stairs, waving the third journal around in the air angrily. The preteen had his head hung, hands hanging loosely at his sides in shame. Stanley wasn't happy that Dipper had written in his journal and he wasn't being quiet about it in the least. "You're old enough to know by now not to ruin things that aren't yours, and you didn't even take it seriously! This journal is for scientific research, not diary entries! And it most certainly is _not_ a toy for children!"

"I'm sorry ok?!" Dipper screamed at him, finally looking up from the floor to glare at the man, tears welling up in his eyes that he was trying to hold back. Stanley didn't care about the pain in the boy's eyes, he merely looked annoyed with his outburst, resting his left hand on his hip in a parental way. "I know it's not a toy, it's the coolest thing in the whole world and I just wanted to-I thought that maybe I could-oh just forget it!" Dipper ran up the stairs, the tears streaming down his face as he did. Stanley heard the boy run up the short flight of stairs that would take him to the attic and slam the door shut behind him. Stanley huffed through his nose and walked into the kitchen.

Upstairs Dipper had thrown himself onto his bed and was crying into his pillow. He hadn't cried like this in a long time, of course, he hadn't been hurt like this in the long time either. He had always wanted to meet the Author, he had so many questions to ask him and, even though he had never really met him, Dipper had looked up to the man. Dipper had never used the journal as a toy, it was a guide to help him on his journey through the mysteries of the town, and he had taken it seriously, but why did Stanley expect a twelve year-old's entries to sound like his own, when he was so much older? Dipper was still crying. It seemed that he couldn't logic his way out of his feelings this time.

Back downstairs Mabel pranced into the kitchen, humming a happy song as she opened the fridge for a soda. She closed the door with her foot and paused mid-motion opening the can when she spotted Stanley sitting at the table with tools off to the side and paper all over the place. She tilted her head curiously and went over, finishing opening her can and taking a sip as she did so. She set the can near the corner of the table and took a seat, looking over the stuff before her. She reached her hand out for a small hand cutout that resembled her own with curiosity, only to have it slapped away by Stanley's six fingered left hand. She looked up to see Stanley glaring at her.

"Don't touch _anything_," he growled angrily. Mabel shrugged it off and removed her hand from the table obediently. "I'm working, so unless you plan on actually being quiet you should go bug someone else." Mabel found herself frowning at this but soon shook it off and hopped off the chair, grabbing her soda and heading out of the kitchen. "I suggest finding that Wendy girl, she said that she had something to show you." And with those words Mabel was off like a flash to go find the redheaded cashier.

AΩ

A few hours passed until noon turned to four o'clock and no one had seen heads or tails of Dipper. But due to his usual patterns of wandering off into the forest to find creatures and discover things, no one really questioned it. Nothing like this was worrying unless it was getting dark out and it was still very much light outside so no one paid the absence any mind. Had Mabel gone upstairs she would have found her brother in his bed, tears all used up and hugging his pillow in sorrow. But it wasn't Mabel who walked up the two sets of stairs to the attic and gently pushed open the door to find him there.

"Whatever it is, I'm not in the mood for it, Mabel," Dipper mumbled into his pillow. No response came except for the door creaking back to a close but without latching quite shut. "I don't need your help either, go away." Still no response. Dipper's eyes narrowed. "I said-!" Dipper froze sitting up, looking up at Stanley, who was staring right back. "Oh, it's you." Dipper looked away, wiping his face with his right arm and sitting crisscross on his bed. "What do you want?"

"Here," Stanley grunted out. Dipper flinched in surprise as something landed on his lap, heavy and hard. His mind instantly asked why Stanley was throwing things at him until his eyes fell upon the object. It was a newer version of the journals, but instead of a large, six fingered hand there was a much smaller, four fingered one with the number four on it in black. Dipper placed his hand over it, finding that it fit perfectly, then opened it to the first page. He found the words _Property of Dipper Pines_ on the left and his entries from the third journal transferred into this one on the right, a type of charm hanging off the end of the book. "Don't touch my journal ever aga-"

"ThankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!" Dipper lept off the bed and hugged the man tight, knocking the breath out of him when his forehead banged up against his abdomen. Stanley stared down at the grinning boy. "This is the nicest thing anyone's ever gotten me! Don't worry, I'll take it seriously and everything, I promise! Just-oh my gosh _thank you!_" Stanley didn't move as he stared down at the kid, who still hadn't let go of him. Stanley cleared his throat awkwardly and Dipper looked up at him, the admiration in his eyes enough to make Stanley pause before he spoke.

"Take good care of it, ya hear? I didn't make that book just for you to go off and destroy it," he said coldly. Dipper nodded enthusiastically in response to the order with a 'yes sir' to go along with it. Stanley could feel the kid warming his heart what with the look on his face and his little arms wrapped around him like it was the most natural thing in the world. Stanley snorted out his nose a little. Kids, sometimes that was all you needed to help bring you to reality again. "Well? What are you standing here for?! Get your gear together and meet me at the front door in five minutes!" Dipper jumped in surprise and let go of Stanley.

"Yes sir!" he responded with a fumble that was probably supposed to be some kind of salute as he ran over to grab his boots and backpack. Stanley smirked and walked out the door and down the stairs, hearing the kid scrambling to get his stuff together, talking to himself all the while. At the bottom of the stairs he found Stan, leaning against the railing and giving Stanley that knowing smirk that he hated. Stanley scowled but didn't speak until he reached the bottom of the stairs, grabbing his jacket from where it hung on the hook by the door.

"What are you smiling about?" he grumbled as he slipped it on, making sure all three journals were present in their pockets as he did. Stanley jumped as Stan clasped him on his left shoulder, causing him to straighten it up after he had and give him a soft glare. Stan chuckled.

"Toldchya you'd like the kid," Stan told him with a wink before walking off to the gift shop, probably for another tour. "Just keep him safe, kid has a tendency to get into trouble." The door to the gift shop closed as he finished the sentence and Stanley huffed , stuffing his hands into his pockets. He heard Dipper coming down the stairs and turned his head to watch the kid leap over the last three. He had a backpack over his shoulders and his new journal tucked neatly in his vest, a pen behind his ear and two more poking out of his backpack.

"I'm ready!" he announced with a grin. Stanley looked the boy over a moment before nodding and walking out the door, the boy trotting behind him until he was walking beside him towards the forest. Stanley glanced down at the boy, who was practically skipping beside him with both hands holding the straps of his backpack, a smile on his face. Stanley snorted and looked ahead and at the forest, thinking about the kid prancing beside him in excitement. He was a good kid, adventurous. Stanley smiled. The kid had a bright future ahead of him.

* * *

**And that's a wrap!  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
